


Philistines

by NatashaDuLac



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Freddie Mercury Needs a Hug, Freddie Mercury POV, Friendship, Homophobic Language, Kensington Market, Other, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaDuLac/pseuds/NatashaDuLac
Summary: Roger Taylor is a really good friend, even when he doesn’t know what’s wrong.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Philistines

**Author's Note:**

> Just made my account today and posting this in advance of the Freddie Mercury Weekend! :D

“Poofters.” 

It’s casual, this insult. He can see that Roger is taking it lightly, sniggering, not bothered - how can he not care? He’s not queer, he must mind about being taken for it. 

And meanwhile Freddie is flushed to the roots of his hair, his face on fire, but shivering. 

“–Fred?” 

“S-Sorry.” He’s stammering over his words like a child, all the better to show how he can’t brush it off like Roger can, he can’t not-mind. Why must he reveal it? Isn’t it the worst secret of all the secrets, the most sinful, the most shameful…

“Hey,” Roger says, gentle now, and Freddie notes absently that they’ve arrived, without him even noticing. The stall. Yes. The work of the day, selling oddments, selling drawings… 

“What’s the matter?” 

He can’t resist Roger drawing him inside, not only because Roger’s physically the stronger of them but also because - because Freddie’s composure is in smithereens. All smashed up. 

It’s not as if he doesn’t hear it all the time, of course. But it’s the first time Roger’s been with him, and surely - what if this is the push Roger needs to realise something that’s never crossed his mind before? What if this is the last time they walk to the stall together, and last night was the last night they shared their room? 

It’s Freddie who will have to find somewhere new, he has no illusions about that. 

“I’m not a poof,” he says, the words coming out small and tight, his eyes scalding, wet. He rubs his hand across them. God, no, don’t fucking cry when you’re saying you aren’t queer - that’ll really convince him. 

Roger smiles. Is it a forgiving smile? Or is he convinced, Freddie wonders, swallowing hard, does he believe... not that it’s a lie. 

“Course not.” Roger’s rubbing his arm. He still doesn’t mind touching him, then. “It’s the clothes, get it all the time - don’t let it upset you, Fred, they’re - they’re philistines…” 

Freddie’s nodding in fervent agreement, already turning away so he can swallow again without being seen. 

He is _not_ going to let out any tears over this, not now. Roger doesn’t even think anything of what happened… 

And anyway, there’s nothing to think. It’s not as if he is.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @freddieofhearts for the beta!


End file.
